Kept in the Dark
by SpencerReidCanSaveMeAnyDay
Summary: Five years ago, Hayley Jensen's parents were murdered. The killer was forced to flee before he could kill her. Now 15, Hayley has started getting death threats from her parents' killer, leaving the BAU to keep her safe and catch the man who slaughtered her parents.
1. Chapter 1

"Five years ago in Nokesville Virginia, Charles Rouse broke into the Jensen residence and savagely murdered Keith and Susan Jensen. Before he could kill their 10 year old daughter, Hayley Jensen, the neighbors came over, apparently having heard the screams, and he fled. Police were never able to track him down. During the autopsy of her mother, it was found that she was sexually assaulted before death. Two days ago, Hayley came home from school to find a letter in her room from Mr. Rouse, graphically describing his memories of killing her parents, as well as _very _graphic threats to kill her. " Hotchner told his team as they sat around the conference table.

"Poor kid." Morgan said quietly. Other agents nodded in agreement.

"Our first priority is to keep Hayley safe. Second is to find Rouse. One of us will be stationed with her at all times. A temporary headquarters is set up at the town's motel, where she will be staying." Hotch continued. His team nodded.

* * *

Half an hour later, the agents were packed into two SUVs, as well as their supplies and luggage. The conversation was kept light as they made the 45 minute trip to Nokesville. Eventually the large black vehicles pulled up to the small town's motel.

All of the agents got out of their vehicles and were met by a few police officers. One man, who appeared older than the other two, stepped forward and shook Hotch's hand.

"I'm Sheriff Williams." The man introduced himself, nodding at the rest of the agents.

"Aaron Hotchner." The taller, leaner man said.

"You with the FBI?" The sheriff asked. Hotchner nodded, flashing the man his badge. Williams nodded, and then started leading the team towards one of the motel rooms.

"Any new developments?" Rossi asked as they climbed the stairs to the second level of the motel. The sheriff shook his head, then stopped as he came to a door. He knocked several times and then stepped back a bit. After a couple seconds, the door opened and a teenage girl stood there.

"Hayley, these are the FBI agents I told you about. They have some questions for you." The sheriff's gruff voice became distinctively gentler as he spoke with the girl. She gave the agents a faint smile, but even if they weren't profilers, they still would have been able to tell it was forced.

Sheriff Williams nodded at the BAU agents before turning and walking back down the stairs. Hayley looked at the agents expectantly, waiting for the onset of questions.

"Hi Hayley, I'm agent Hotchner. A couple of my coworkers are going to ask you a few questions while the rest of us go work with the police, alright?" Hotch told the teenager. She shook his outstretched hand and nodded.

Everyone but Spencer and JJ followed Hotch down the stairs. Hayley silently moved out of the way so that the two adults could make their way into the small motel room.

"My name's Jennifer, but you can call me JJ if you want. And this is Dr. Reid." JJ introduced herself, keeping her tone comforting and soft.

"Nice to meet you." Hayley replied quietly. The teenager appeared exhausted.

"Can you tell us what happened when you came home and found the letter?" Spencer asked. Hayley nodded.

"I came home from school and I went to unlock the door, but it was already open. I thought maybe I forgot to lock it before I left in the morning. And then I went up to my room and found an envelope on my bed. After I read it, I called the police." Hayley explained. It was obvious she had told the story quite a few times already.

"Do you remember what it said? Anything specific?" Spencer continued.

"Well first he talked about how….how much fun it was for him to kill my parents. He said I look like my mom. And then he said he was going to come back and-" Hayley hesitated, and averted her gaze from JJ's.

"He said he was going to rape me and slice my stomach open." She forced out. Both JJ and Spencer's eyes widened. The police reports had said nothing about a sexual assault threat.

"Anything else you remember?" JJ asked, shooting Spencer a glance. He returned the look.

"No, not really." The teenager replied, leaning back against the motel room's dresser.

"Have you noticed any signs of a break in before?" Spencer questioned. Hayley shook her head.

"Anything else you think we need to know?" JJ asked, trying to keep her voice as gentle and non-invasive as possible.

"No. But you guys don't have to act all careful around me and everything. I've been 'the girl whose parents got murdered' since I was 10. I mean, you probably see this kind of stuff all the time." Hayley suddenly said. Both JJ and Spencer looked at her in surprise.

"Alright, well then we'll be honest with you. You're in a lot of danger right now. Charles Rouse only goal is to get to you. It's probably the only thing he's thought about in the past five years. In that time, he's also had time to plot out exactly what he plans to do, so when he makes his move, it's going to be well thought out." JJ said. The teenager actually looked relieved that someone had actually shared information with her.

"Um JJ? Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Spencer asked before Hayley could reply. The blonde nodded and followed the man outside the motel room.

"She's 15! Why on earth would you tell her all of that?" His voice rose in pitch like it always did when he got upset.

"You heard her. She doesn't want to be treated like she's fragile." JJ argued back. Spencer shook his head.

"So you have to unload everything on her?" He asked, running a hand exasperatedly through his hair.

"If you were in her position, would you want to be kept in the dark?" JJ knew she had won when Spencer's eyebrows scrunched together and he fell into a thoughtful silence. Both agents jumped as the door opened beside them.

"So far, you guys suck at 'not keeping me in the dark'. And by the way, the walls here are super thin." Hayley said before shutting the door again.

_**Hey guys, this is my first Criminal Minds story. So, be gentle . And let me know if you want more!**_


	2. Chapter 2

JJ and Spencer exchanged surprised glances before walking back into the hotel room.

"Hayley, look, we're sorry." JJ apologized, sitting in the chair next to the one the teenager was sitting in.

"It's fine. I'm used to it." Hayley replied somewhat bitterly. JJ gave her an understanding smile. Before anyone could say anything else, there was a knock on the door.

"JJ, it's me, Prentiss." Came the familiar voice on the other side of the door. JJ nodded as Spencer, who walked over and opened the door.

"Spencer, Hotch and the rest of the team are about to leave for the police station. You're supposed to go with them." Prentiss informed the younger man. He nodded, gave Hayley a small wave, and left the room.

"Hi Hayley, I'm agent Prentiss, but you can call me Emily if you'd like. JJ and I will be staying with you during nights until Mr. Rouse is caught." Prentiss said, shaking the teenager's hand.

"So why'd the FBI get called in? I thought you guys were more….federal stuff?" Hayley asked, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"We're in the BAU, which is Behavioral Analysis Unit. It's a branch of the FBI. We get called in to try to track down unsubs based on their actions and signs." Prentiss explained, taking a seat in the last chair in the room.

"What're unsubs?" Hayley asked without looking up from her phone.

"Unknown Subjects. It's basically what we refer them to until we know their identity." JJ piped up.

"Why do I have to stay in a motel? I mean, why can't the police just sit outside my house instead of dragging me here?" Hayley sighed, shutting off her phone. The service in the area was crap.

"Because he already got into your house, which means he knows your address and how to break in. Police are stationed at your house with your, um-" Hayley cut her off.

"You can call them parents. They're the closest thing I have." She told the struggling agent. Prentiss nodded, glad that the teenager was so understanding.

"Right, with your parents in hopes he may come back to try to contact you again." Prentiss finished. Hayley nodded.

"And they're safe? He can't hurt them?" She asked next. Emily and JJ both nodded and Hayley finally seemed content that she had got some answers.

"So, I'm basically on lockdown, right? Can't go to the mall or take a walk?" Hayley apparently found a few more questions to ask after a couple minutes of silence.

"I wouldn't say lockdown. But you can't leave the room without one of us with you." JJ said, trying to make it sound less harsh.

"Oooh, body guards." The teenager said sarcastically. She once again started fiddling with her phone.

"Look, we know it sucks. You have to be stuck in a less than ideal motel room with a couple of FBI agents. But the important thing is that you're safe." Prentiss told the teenager. Hayley nodded in somewhat reluctant agreement, but sighed.

"Then can we go for a walk? I've been in this room for the past 36 hours." Hayley asked hopefully. The sparsely furnished room had seemed to turn into her prison cell.

"Sure." Prentiss said, standing up. JJ and Hayley followed the dark haired woman out of the motel room.

"Hayley, do you remember what Mr. Rouse looked like?" JJ asked once they had made it down the stairs, into the parking lot. A concerned police officer got out of his cruise, but JJ waved him off.

"Yeah. He was big. Like not fat, but he was tall and just…._wide._ And he had really pale eyes, like he almost looked blind. I remember he had a beard, and his hair was really long and messy." Hayley recalled thoughtfully. Both Emily and JJ noticed her jaw clench as she described him.

"So you caught a clear glance of him?" Emily said as they walked out of the parking lot, onto the sidewalk. Hayley nodded.

"I walked into my parents' bedroom after…after he was finished. He started walking towards me and I ran. He chased me down the stairs and caught me by the back of my shirt. He had the knife at my throat when we heard the neighbors at the door. So he spun me around, winked, and ran out the back door." Hayley's account was crystal clear, like it had happened yesterday.

"Seems like you remember that night pretty well." JJ noted, walking beside the teenager. Hayley smirked bitterly.

"You'd remember it too Agent Jareau." Came her reply. Her voice had thickened and she swallowed, no doubt trying to keep her emotions locked under control.

"If you saw him today, do you think you'd be able to recognize him?" Emily asked as they rounded a corner, signaling that they had walked one block.

"The eyes, probably." Hayley replied. She was getting pretty damn tired of the questions.

"We should probably head back now. The sun's going down." JJ noted, staring at the setting sun. The sky was painted with oranges and pinks. It reminded her of the sunsets in her old small town.

Hayley and Prentiss nodded and all three started back towards the motel. A couple pedestrians passed them on their way back and Hayley seemed to know most of them. They seemed to know better than to stop and try to talk, considering the two women with guns who were accompanying her.

JJ and Emily both kept a careful eye on all of the people they passed, looking especially for pale blue eyes. However, most of the people were young, high school aged, and seemed to pose no threat.

A couple minutes later, the two agents and teenager were back at the motel. JJ and Prentiss stared disapprovingly at the police officer they had seen before they left. The overweight, middle aged man had fallen asleep in the front seat of his cruiser. Prentiss knocked a few times on the window, waking the man. He jumped and then shrugged sheepishly at the agent. Prentiss glared before following Hayley and JJ back towards the hotel room.

"What's that on the door?" JJ asked as she and Haley neared their room. Hayley's eyes widened, and she subconsciously stepped closer to JJ, which she recognized as a sign of fear, or uncertainty.

Prentiss came up behind JJ and Hayley and noticed the white rectangle on their motel room's door. She put a hand on her gun and hurried up beside them.

"It's another letter." JJ said as they stopped in front of the room. Hayley's face had paled significantly and she tried to force herself to look at the piece of notebook paper.

"Hayley, we need to check the room first. Do you have your key?" Prentiss asked, drawing her gun. Hayley nodded and handed the woman the motel key.

JJ and Emily nodded at each other and unlocked the door. The opened it quickly and scanned the small room, guns drawn. JJ hurried forward, into the bathroom and returned moments later.

"He's not in here. Hayley, it's safe." JJ called. But the teenager was frozen outside the door, reading the letter.

_**Hey guys, thanks for the one review. It's going to get a bit more eventful, as you can tell. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, feel free to PM me. And please leave a review, thanks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hayley? You shouldn't read that." Prentiss warned. But it was too late. The teenager's eyes had already scanned the piece of paper.

"I'm going to call Hotch, let him know what happened. JJ, take her down to the SUV and wait. We're going to the police station." Emily said, immediately springing into action. She pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Hotch's number.

JJ walked past her fellow agent, to the doorway where Hayley was standing. She looked as though she could faint or throw up at any moment. "Hayley? We're going to take you to the police station now, alright?" JJ kept her voice soft and calm, determined not to freak the girl out any more. Hayley nodded slightly and allowed herself to be led away from the letter. JJ stole a glance at the notebook paper as she guided the 15 year old towards the stairs, and her eyes were quickly drawn to one sentence that had been underlined; _I'm going to fuck you, just like I did to your mother._

JJ shook her head as she and Hayley walked down the stairs, into the parking lot. It was obvious that Rouse was a sadist, and wanted nothing more than to torture Hayley mentally until he could do it physically. He wanted her to feel anxiety, fear, terror to what was to come. Rouse wanted control, even when he couldn't get to her.

"The piece of shit police officer fell asleep when we took her on a walk. When we came back, there was a note on the door. Yeah, she read it before we could stop her. Alright. See you in a couple of minutes." Prentiss hung up her phone and shoved it back into her pocket. She pulled a pair of rubber gloves out and wore them as she took the letter down off of the door. It had been stuck there with a single piece of tape, and Emily was careful to pull it off as well. Knowing getting Hayley to a safe, secure place was their first priority, she folded the letter along the already present creases and jogged towards the SUV.

"We ready?" JJ asked as Emily hopped in the passenger's seat. The dark haired agent nodded and put the letter in a baggy she found in the glove box. JJ put the SUV into drive and pulled out of the parking lot.

Seven minutes later, JJ turned into the small police station's parking lot. When she glanced into the rear view mirror, she noticed that Hayley's color had returned to her face, and she didn't seem quite as distant.

Emily and JJ quickly got out of the car, while it seemed to take Hayley a second or two to spring to life. She hopped out of the SUV and walked with the agents into the police station that she had visited far too many times.

Hotch met the trio as soon as they entered the police station. "Is she alright?" He asked, glancing at Hayley. "I'm fine." She answered for herself. During the short drive she had reminded herself that she was in the company on two trained FBI agents. She was safe.

"You've got the note?" Rossi asked, coming up behind Hotch. Emily nodded and handed the sealed plastic bag to him.

"Hayley? Deputy Jenkins is going to stay with you while we go over what happened-" Hayley cut Rossi off, much to his surprise.

"No. I want to know what's happening. He killed my parents, and he's coming after me. I have a right to know. Besides, I already read the letter." The teenager girl said. Her voice left no room for argument.

"As long as you can handle it, fine." Rossi shrugged, looking at Hotch, who raised his eyebrows.

Hayley followed the agents into a meeting room and took a seat beside JJ at the conference table. Her eyes wandered around the room, finally settling on the bulletin board. Photos of her parents' bodies were pinned up. Hayley didn't even flinch. She was the one who found them, why would photographs bother her?

"Are you sure you're alright with this?" JJ asked the teenager quietly as she noticed that her eyes were locked on the photographs. Hayley broke her gaze away and nodded tiredly.

One by one, the agents read the letter that had been taped to the motel room. After passing to on to the next person, a look of disgust came over their faces. Some of them glanced at Hayley, and she pretended not to notice. Finally, everyone had read it and they got down to analyzing it.

"The writing starts off relatively neat. Spaces are even, no slant. But about halfway through the page, the letters start to get into a more connected sort of scrawl. The ink is smeared, showing it didn't have enough time to dry. This would indicate he got more excited as he wrote it." Reid said, studying the change in handwriting.

"He also mentions JJ and Emily around that time. So, perhaps all three of them came into his view while he was writing and that's what excited him." Rossi noted, glancing at the agents.

"He was also daring enough to sneak past a police officer, showing he's willing to take great risks. Which could mean he's either getting desperate, or stupidly brave." Prentiss said, scowling at how close they had gotten to catching him. If only that damn officer hadn't fallen asleep.

"If he's willing to pull that kind of stunt in the daylight, he's more likely to try something bigger at night." Reid added.

"Which means we need officers who won't fall asleep on the job." Prentiss growled. Hayley smirked despite the circumstances.

"Right. You two should probably get her back before nightfall. The sun's almost down." Hotch said, turning towards Hayley.

"Come on Hayley, let's go." JJ said, standing up. The teenager got up reluctantly, as well as Emily and all three exited the police station.

_**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews and story alerts! It means a lot. Please review if you want me to keep going.**_


	4. Chapter 4

The SUV was filled with silence. Hayley gazed blankly out the window, drumming her fingers lightly on the arm rest. JJ and Emily both glanced back at her every so often, to make sure she was alright. Eventually, they pulled into the motel. Two more police cruisers were already there, and a new officer had replaced the one who had fallen asleep.

Hayley walked between JJ and Emily and glanced around warily as they made their way to the motel stairs. The parking lot lights were on, though a couple had burnt out, so only about half of the parking lot was lit.

Emily had kept the key Hayley had given her, and used to it unlock the door. She stepped in first and looked around, obviously not trusting the police officers' work. However, the room was clear and all three relaxed.

"I'm going to get a shower." Hayley told the two women. She grabbed some clothes out of the small motel room dresser and shuffled into the small bathroom. As soon as the door shut, JJ and Emily looked at each other.

"Those officers down there aren't worth shit." Prentiss said. JJ nodded in agreement.

"They aren't trained to handle this type of situation. The most action they normally get is a couple of kids trying to hold up the convenience store." JJ chuckled, thinking back to her hometown. The police had been just as dimwitted.

Emily laughed, and then both women jumped as there was a knock at the door. Prentiss nodded at JJ, who went over to stand beside the door, gun drawl, while she herself walked up to the door. Looking through the peephole, Emily relaxed as she saw it was only one of the police officers. She shook her head at JJ, who holstered her gun and stepped away from the side of the door.

"What happened? What's going on?" Emily demanded. The officer's eyes widened with intimidation and he took a step back.

"We just need Ms. Jensen to switch rooms, considering Rouse knows which one she's in." The man said quietly. He kept his voice low and respectful, obviously aware she was in no mood for any more mistakes to be made.

"Well? What room is she moving to?" Prentiss raised her eyebrow and the officer fumbled for something in his pocket. Finally, he withdrew a key and handed it to her.

"217. It's only a couple doors down." The young man said. Prentiss nodded, took the key, and waved him off tiredly. The man gave her a sort of nod and then hurried away from the room.

Prentiss shut the door irritably and sighed. JJ chuckled and took the room key. "Would it kill you to be nice to them?" She asked, sitting down at the small motel table. Prentiss sat down in the chair next to her.

"Probably." Prentiss replied, smirking. Just then, both woman heard the shower get turned off from the bathroom and decided to quit talking.

Seven minutes later, Hayley stepped out of the bathroom, a small puff of steam following her. Her dark brown hair was darkened even further by the water, and she had pushed her long bangs back, making her look older. Now that her face was free of makeup JJ and Emily could see how tired the teenager actually was. Dark circles hung around her eyes and even her skin looked tired. Loose fitting flannel pants and a v-neck hung around her long, skinny frame and it was obvious she was more than ready to go to sleep.

"Listen, one of the officers came up here a couple minutes ago and told us you've got to move rooms." Emily said, holding up the motel key. Hayley sighed, but started towards the dresser. She pulled her small suitcase out from beside it and started filling it with clothes again.

Hayley had everything packed in a couple of minutes and then slipped on a pair of her Converse. JJ and Emily took that as a sign that she was ready and then accompanied her out of the motel room.

Hayley's new room was six down from her old one, and was the very last one in the row. Prentiss unlocked the door and stepped in first, turning on the light as she walked. JJ stepped in after Hayley and shut the door behind her.

The new room was bigger. It had two full sized beds instead of one, the dresser was larger and had a mirror, and the closet had more space. The same set of chairs and table were there, except there was a coffee maker on this one, as well as packets of sugar and creamer.

"Well, one of us will stay with you throughout the night, and the other one will be sleeping next door. So you'll have a pretty good security team." Prentiss said, smiling at the girl. Hayley attempted to return the favor and then sat on one of the beds. She crossed her legs Indian style and leaned against the headboard.

"I guess I'll stay up tonight." JJ volunteered. Prentiss didn't argue, wished both Hayley and JJ a goodnight, and exited the room, on her way to badger one of the officers until they got her the key for the room next door.

"Just so you know, I have insomnia. So I don't really sleep, especially under stressful circumstances. Which this counts as." Hayley said, turning to look at JJ. The blonde nodded as she started messing with the ancient coffee maker. Finally, she figured out how to open the top and went to get some water from the bathroom.

"I don't know if I'd be able to sleep even if I didn't have insomnia if I was in your position." JJ said, returning with a cup of water. She poured it carefully into the machine and then started working on trying to turn it on.

"I normally don't get more than a couple hours a night." Haley said, changing positions so that she could lean back and rest her arms on her now upright knees. JJ glanced up from the damned machine and her eyes were suddenly drawn to crook of the girl's arms. Small, dotted scars peppered the area. Needle scars.

_**Oooooh drama. Thank you for the reviews so far. I hope I can get a couple more. And also, what would you guys like to see? Anything specific? Reid/Hayley bonding. Hayley/Prentiss bonding. I'd love to hear some of your suggestions/comments. Thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"What, um, what happened to your arm there?" JJ asked. She kept her voice casual, something she had grown great at throughout her years, and pretended to still be focused on the coffee maker.

"I figured one of you would ask. When I was about 13, I was in my eighth foster home. And I, um, I got into some drugs. Heroin and pills mostly." Hayley admitted, rubbing a couple of fingers over her scars.

"So you got some help?" JJ prodded subtly, switching a dial on the coffee machine that she hoped would turn it on. To her satisfaction, a red light turned on and it started to make noise. JJ leaned back in her chair and looked at Hayley.

"A couple months after I got adopted, one of the social workers came to check up. She found me overdosed on the kitchen floor. They had to call an ambulance and put me on detox. I flat lined, twice." Hayley continued. Her eyes were locked on the blank wall in front of her, and her thumb still rubbed over the scars gingerly.

"I'm really sorry to hear that." JJ said, watching the coffee drip into the pot. The warm aroma now filled the motel room, covering up the dingy smell.

"Don't be. It was my fault." Hayley shrugged. JJ was surprised at how much mature the 15 year old was.

"So what are you guys planning to do about this whole thing?" Hayley asked, her position on the bed never changing.

"Well, we're hoping to be able to find him before he tries to attack you. But if it comes down to it, if or when he does try to come after you, we'll take him down then." JJ replied, stirring sugar and creamer into her coffee.

"Do you think he will try to, you know?" Hayley asked nervously. She felt as though she was drilling the SSA for answers, but hey, who could blame her?

"If we don't catch him in time, yes, I think he will. Like I said before, he's probably been planning it for years. It's his only goal. But don't worry about it; you're safe." JJ reassured the girl. Hayley nodded, yawned and then blinked a couple of times to help her dry, tired eyes.

"What was that agent that was with you first's name?" Hayley seemingly asked out of the blue.

"That was Dr. Reid. Why?" JJ asked, taking a drink of her coffee. It was terrible, but she swallowed it anyway.

"He was pretty cute." Hayley said, showing a genuine smile for the first time since JJ had met her.

Jennifer raised her eyebrows and laughed after seeing that Hayley had been partly serious. "If you want, I could try to get him to be one of the agents that watch you tomorrow." The blonde offered.

"Not exactly my ideal way to get to know somebody, but it'll work." Hayley laughed tiredly. She rubbed at her eyes again and sighed.

"Did the insomnia start before or after you got clean?" JJ asked, noticing the girl's fatigue.

"Started after my parents died. I guess I just kept thinking if I fell asleep, I'd wake up and find out something else terrible happened." Hayley admitted. JJ nodded understandingly.

"Well, I'm here tonight, so nothing's going to happen. You should probably at least try to get some sleep." JJ told the teenager. Hayley nodded almost reluctantly when the blonde agent gestured towards the light switch. JJ shut off the lights and heard Hayley situate herself under the blankets. About half an hour later, she realized Hayley's breathing was now longer and steadier; a sign she had managed to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning at 8:00, a couple loud knocks on the door roused Hayley from her sleep. The teenager shot up in bed then calmed when she realized that JJ was there. The SSA had gotten up and answered the door. Prentiss and Reid stood there.

"Hey. You can go sleep now." Prentiss said, noticing the dark circles under JJ's eyes. The blonde smiled in relief and gave Hayley a small wave before walking out the door.

"Morning." Prentiss said, stepping into the motel room.

"Morning." Hayley mumbled tiredly. She gave Reid a small smile before standing up and stretching.

"I'm going to change. Be right back." The teenager said, stumbling towards her dresser. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out of her dresser and walked into the bathroom. A couple minutes later, she immerged fully dressed and made up.

"So what are we doing today?" Hayley asked, sitting down at the table next to Reid.

"Well, we'll probably be at the police station a lot. But we can go grab breakfast from the McDonalds down the road if you want." Emily offered. Hayley shrugged and then nodded. Reid and Prentiss looked at each other before standing up and escorting Hayley out of the room.

10 minutes later, the two FBI agents and their teenage objective were eating greasy breakfast at the town's only McDonalds. Prentiss listened in surprise as Hayley and Reid discussed a book she hadn't read. The teenager was intelligent and seemingly well rounded. It was shame something this terrible had happened to her.

"Ready to go spend an exciting day in the police station?" Emily asked in fake excitement. Hayley rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I've spent like, a quarter of the past five years in police stations. They are by no means exciting anymore." Hayley said as she and the two adults dumped their trays into the garbage before walking back into the parking lot. Reid and Emily chuckled as they all climbed into the SUV and began towards the small police station.

_**Hey guys, sorry the update took a lot longer this time. But please please please leave a review! They seriously make my day guys. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Six hours later, Hayley was _still _lounging in the waiting area at the police station. A couple police officers had initiated conversations with her, but none of them had lasted more than a minute or two. Emily and Reid had disappeared into the conference room, where the majority of the officers had gone to.

Hayley had zoned out from sheer boredom when the door to the conference room opened. She snapped out of it and looked up to see Reid coming out the door. She gave him a small smile as he sat next to her.

"You seem bored." Spencer noted. He had glanced out the window of the conference room several times to see her never changing position. She nodded a bit and shrugged.

"Well, do you want to go get lunch or something? One of the police officers told me about a diner a couple blocks from here." Reid offered. Hayley nodded, thankful for something to do, much less with an extremely attractive guy.

Reid went back into the conference room to get Prentiss, and the three started towards the SUV parked outside. Hayley sat in the back, though she was offered shotgun, and was glad to get out of the damn police station. Reid and Prentiss made idle chitchat in the front seat, while driving the short route to the town's only diner.

In a couple minutes, the SUV was parked and Prentiss, Rein, and Hayley were all inside the restaurant. The diner was nearly empty, though a couple of girls Hayley's age and an old couple sat in a few booths. The two agents and Hayley sat down in one of the booths and waited for a waitress.

"So is the food any good here?" Emily asked, studying the menu. Hayley smirked.

"Agent Prentiss, I know you probably like city food and caviar and junk, but this diner kind of makes the best food you can get around here." The girl replied. She hadn't touched her menu, and already knew exactly what she wanted.

"Well we'll take your word for it." Emily replied. Just then, a waitress walked up, pen and notebook in hand.

"Hayley! I haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?" The young waitress asked, beaming at the teenager.

"Fine. Sorry I haven't been in lately. Stuff's been…..busy." Hayley lied smoothly. She watched as Holly, the waitress, glanced at Prentiss and Reid questioningly.

"This is Emily and Spencer. They're my, um, aunt and uncle. From Julie's side." Hayley lied again. She knew that Holly wouldn't know any difference if she lied about her adoptive mother's side of the family.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you. Hayley, I know what you want, but what can I get y'all?" Holly asked, clicking her pen and turning to Emily and Spencer.

After placing their orders, the trio was left to themselves. "So, have you guys figured out anything yet?" Hayley asked, leaning back in her booth.

"To be honest, the only thing to figure out is where Rouse is. I mean, we know his description, what he wants, what he plans to do. We just have to figure out where he's hiding." Reid told the teenager. He had decided that JJ was right; they shouldn't keep her in the dark about what was going on.

"Shouldn't be too many places he could be hiding. I mean, our town is by no means large." Hayley smirked. Emily and Spencer chuckled quietly.

About 15 minutes later, Holly arrived back with their food. After taking their first bites of the sandwiches that Hayley had suggested, Reid and Prentiss realized that Hayley hadn't exaggerated about the quality of the food. It was downright delicious home style cooking.

"We've got to bring Rossi here. He'll flip." Emily said before taking another bite of her sandwich. Reid nodded in agreement, mouth too full to answer.

Hayley looked as though she was about to answer, but then stopped. Her eyes widened as she stared past Prentiss and Reid's booth, to the large window in the front of the diner. Spencer was the first to notice her sudden change in behavior and turned around.

Spencer turned around just in time to see a hooded figure place a piece of paper under their SUV's windshield wipers and then take off. "Stay with her." He told Emily before standing up and bolting towards the door, hand on his gun.

"What's going on?" Prentiss asked forcefully. Hayley broke her gaze away from the running figure and looked at her.

"He was out there. Putting a note on the car." She said quietly. Her face had paled and fear darted through her dark eyes.

Spencer burst out of the diner, gun drawn. Unfortunately, he had been too late. There was no sign of the hooded figure. Sighing, her put his gun back in the holster and turned to the piece of paper under the windshield wiper. It was folded neatly, a sheet of yellow lined paper this time, and had Hayley's name scribbled on the front. Spencer carefully pulled it out from under the wiper and then motioned through the window for Emily and Hayley.

Catching Spencer's signal to come out, Prentiss tossed a couple of bills at Holly as she led Hayley from the diner. "Keep the change." She muttered as the waitress gave her an odd look.

Hayley and Emily stepped into the parking lot. "I want to read it." Hayley said suddenly. Both Spencer and Emily's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's not a good idea-" Spencer started. Hayley cut him off.

"I've read the others. I deserve to know." She said finally. Spencer and Emily exchanged glances and shrugged before Spencer handed her the note. Hayley unfolded it slowly and then scanned through the lines of words. They saw her jaw lock and watched as she tried to suppress a gasp.

Hayley shoved the note into Spencer's hands before climbing into the backseat of the SUV. The two SSA's took the time to quickly read the note. "They're getting worse." Emily said quietly. Spencer nodded.

"As the time when he plans to make his move draws nearer, the notes will get more graphic. He may be thinking of new ideas, or just going more into depth with what he has." Spencer replied, studying the full page of paper. Prentiss shook her head in disgust before climbing into the passenger seat.

"You ok?" Emily asked, turning around as she got into the SUV. Hayley shrugged.

"For now." The teenager replied. Her voice was so empty of emotion that Prentiss wasn't sure how to respond. Before she could even think of anything else to say, Spencer had climbed into the driver's seat and the trio was on their way to the police station once again.

_**Sorry the update took so long. Please please please leave a review. I'm open to suggestions of what you guys want to see in the story, or constructive criticism.**_


	7. Chapter 7

In a couple minutes, the SUV was parked at the police station and Hayley had been ushered inside. Reid had called and informed the team what had happened. Several officers had been sent out to scope the town in hopes of finding Rouse, while a couple others were going door to door asking if anyone had seen the man with a picture of him that had been aged several years.

Hayley, Spencer, and Emily were met at the door by JJ. "Go ahead and go to the conference room, I'll watch her." She said, putting a hand on Hayley's lower back and leading her into the sheriff's empty office. The two SSA's nodded and went to find their team.

"You okay?" JJ asked as she shut the door behind her. She had figured that the teenager would like to get away from everyone for a while, so she took her to the most secluded place in the police station.

"Just peachy Agent Jareau." Hayley said bitterly, leaning against the window sill. She crossed her arms in front of her and looked down.

"What's with the official title? I told you last night, you can call me JJ." Jennifer said, giving the girl a small smile.

"Aren't you guys not supposed to get personal?" Hayley replied almost harshly. JJ's eyebrows rose.

"There's a difference between getting personal and caring Hayley." The blonde woman replied. She wasn't taking the teenager's defensive remarks personally. She had seen the type before, and it wasn't uncommon, especially for young girls, to suddenly not want the agents assisting them anymore. They figure that if the agents leave, then the problem will disappear as well.

"Well don't bother with either of them." Hayley sighed, running a hand through her hair. She averted her gaze out the window and stared out of it blankly. JJ took a couple steps towards her and then leaned next to her.

"Look Hayley, what's happening right now, is you letting him win. He's doing this to get in your head and you're letting him. I promise you that he's not going to get to you, but you have to trust us." JJ told the teenager, who finally turned to look at her.

"Hasn't he kind of already won? My parents are dead and I'm next. I'd say he's the winner here." Hayley deadpanned. JJ shook her head sadly. It was sad to see such a young girl so hopeless.

"Don't say that honey. You're the only thing keeping him from winning." Jennifer said, putting her hand on Hayley's arm. The teenager shrugged and looked away from her.

"Wouldn't it kind of just be better if he won? I mean, you guys could catch him once he got to me and everyone could stop wasting their time." Hayley replied, pulling out of JJ's touch.

"It's not a waste of time as long as you're safe. This is our job Hayley, it's what we do." Jennifer said, trying to convince the teen that things were going to work out alright.

"Maybe I should just do it for him. I mean, he can't say he won if he wasn't the one to do it." Hayley's tone darkened enough for JJ to realize that the teenager was serious. There was the same trace of….God, JJ didn't even know what to call it, that she had heard in her sister's voice the afternoon she had come in and given her the necklace.

* * *

Emily handed Hotch the note as she entered the conference room and sat down beside him. He slowly opened it, with no real desire to read the cruel threats inside

_Hayley,_

_You should know our meeting is getting nearer. I have a time and date set special for you. Everything I need to finally get to you is ready and your stupid little agents aren't going to be able to stop me. You're mine you stupid bitch and you've been mine since I killed your parents._

_ I'm watching you while I'm writing this note. You're sitting in that shitty town diner than only stays open because people are too damn lazy to cook for themselves around here. Two of those agents are sitting with you. You just laughed. Stupid bitch, you have no idea how close I am and how easily I could end you right now. _

_ God, you're going to be so easy to kill. I can already tell you're going to do whatever I want because if you're anything like your mother, you're a slut. She barely even fought when I fucked her. She just gave in because she knew I had control of her. And the same thing is going to happen to you. As soon as I get you alone, you'll break down and I'll have my way with you. Just wait._

_-Charles_

"He wants her to know that he's been watching her. Rouse wants dominance and he wants Hayley to know that he expects it. He also continues to bring up offensive and disrespectful remarks about her parents. Obviously he shows no remorse for what he did." Rossi said, adding to the extensive profile Rouse had.

"Should we be thinking about relocating Hayley for the time being? If he has a time and date set for his attack, she's in danger." Emily questioned, wondering how Hayley was doing with JJ.

"If we want to keep Hayley safe and catch Rouse, our best option would be to keep Hayley here under close supervision and wait for him to make his move." Hotch answered. The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Hayley, I get that you feel like that killing yourself might be your only way out, but it's not. When I was 11, my sister gave me this necklace," JJ pulled the piece of jewelry out of her collar, "before she killed herself. So believe me when I tell you that it isn't the solution." Jennifer told the teenager, who turned to look at her once again.

"I'm really sorry about your sister Agent Jareau." Hayley said, still refraining from calling her JJ.

"Thank you. Would you like to go back to the motel?" Jennifer replied. Hayley nodded and then got up from leaning against the window sill. JJ led her out of the sheriff's office and the two began towards one of the SUVs.

_**Hey guys. I'm not sure if I want to continue this considering I haven't gotten any reviews lately. Please leave one if you want me to take the story farther. Thanks **_


	8. Chapter 8

JJ drove Hayley back to the motel quickly, praying that there wasn't some sort of note or whatever waiting for them. Thankfully, there was nothing on the door or inside the motel room. Hayley had remained silent since agreeing to leave the police station. JJ was worried about the teenager. The events of the past days seemed to really be taking their toll on her. Her skin was pale, eyes sunken in, and movements sluggish.

"Am I allowed to call home?" Hayley asked suddenly. JJ looked up from her phone and thought for a second.

"As long as it's from cellphone to cellphone, that should be alright." The SSA said, handing Hayley her phone. The teenager took it and quickly dialed her mother's cellphone number.

Hayley listened as her adoptive mother's phone went to voicemail after four rings. Sighing, she ended the call and handed Agent Jareau her phone back.

"No answer?" JJ asked, taking her phone and setting it on the table. Hayley nodded, obviously pretty disappointed she hadn't been able to talk to the woman.

"So, what do you do around here normally?" Jennifer asked, trying to start off a conversation.

Hayley thought a bit before answering. "I normally cheerlead, but I haven't been allowed to go to practice lately and I've missed two games. And I guess just hang out. Believe it or not Agent Jareau, I had finally started to be normal before all of this started up again." The teenager said, smirking bitterly. She sprawled out on the bed and JJ noticed her eyelids starting to droop. _Good, _JJ thought, _she could use the sleep._

"Cheerleading? That's pretty cool." JJ said, now not wanting to initiate as much talking. She was hoping that Hayley would be able to fall asleep for a bit.

"Yeah, kind of." Hayley replied as she yawned. In the next couple of minutes, the teenager had nosed off and was sleeping peacefully on the bed. JJ relaxed in her chair and began surging the internet with the free wifi the motel offered. Eventually, she got bored and stepped outside for a bit. Just as she did, her phone rang.

"Agent Jareau speaking." JJ answered the call as she quietly shut the door behind her. Out in the distance, she could see storm clouds rolling in.

"JJ, this is Morgan. How's she doing?" Came the voice from the other end of the phone. JJ released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, thankful that the call wasn't for bad news.

"She just passed out, thank god. Poor kid was up most of the night." JJ replied, checking the time on her watch. It was 3:30 in the afternoon.

"I wouldn't sleep much if I was her either. Well, I just called to check in because Prentiss and Reid seemed worried." The man said. JJ smiled and nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see it.

"Well I assume she'll be out for a few hours. I'll call you guys when she wakes up." JJ said. Derek thanked her before hanging up, leaving JJ to go back into the motel room.

* * *

Three hours later, Hayley was still sleeping and JJ had felt herself close to dozing off a couple of times. It was when her phone rang again that she was yanked out of her trance like state. She stood up quickly and exited the motel room, not wanting to wake the snoozing cheerleader.

"Jareau." JJ asked, trying to hide the fatigue in her voice.

"JJ, you need to come to Hayley's adoptive parents' residence. And do _not _bring her." Morgan instructed. JJ sensed something in his voice that made her stomach twist.

"What's going on?" JJ asked, though she wasn't too sure that she wanted to know the answer.

"You just need to be over here." Derek answered. JJ groaned in frustration and distress, but hung up the phone and obeyed. She waved from the balcony and caught one of the police officer's attention. He hurried up to where she stood, ready to take orders.

"Stay outside this door and don't even _think _about leaving. If she wakes up before I'm back, do not tell her a thing. Just keep her safe." JJ ordered harshly. The young man nodded in understanding and took his post outside the door.

JJ sprinted down the stairs and climbed into the SUV. She started the large vehicle and sped out of the parking lot. The address had already been sent to her GPS, and she followed the simple directions to the residence she was needed at.

* * *

JJ slammed the brakes as she arrived at the police cruiser surrounded house. She practically leapt out of the vehicle and ran up to Morgan. "What the hell is going on?" She demanded, flustered from hurrying so much. She hesitated before answering.

"Police just found Julie and Brad Smythes' bodies were found dead twenty minutes ago. Julie was sexually assaulted, then stabbed to death. Brad died of blunt force trauma to the skull." Morgan said quietly. JJ stared at the man in shock.

"What? How the hell did he get in there?" The blonde finally yelled, storming towards the police officers.

Morgan caught the fired up woman by the arm and held her back. "Nobody was really expecting an attack on them, J." He explained, trying to calm her down. It worked slightly.

"Oh my God, what are we supposed to tell Hayley?" She asked suddenly, running a hand through her hair. She had told countless families that their loved ones were dead. But telling a girl who had finally settled down after her parents' deadly murders that her new parents had been killed by the same man didn't even seem possible.

"I don't know. I guess just give it to her gently. But come on, Hotch wants you inside." Morgan said, wrapping his arm around JJ and leading her into the house.

_**And the plot thickens….. Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys! Keep it up!**_


	9. Chapter 9

JJ gasped as she came across the bloody scene in the upstairs bedroom. Judie's body was absolutely _mutilated_. Stab wounds left her entire torso in a gory, blood soaked mess that had spread onto the sheets around her. Brad's head was bashed in to the point where brain matter was visible. One of the crime scene techs was working on photographing the bodies, while Hotch, Rossi, Prentiss, and Reid stood behind him. Morgan gave JJ a small push, snapping her out of her shock, and she walked forward to her team.

"Methods of killing match the Jensen's case." Hotch said quietly. The others nodded in agreement and watched as coroners began bringing in gurneys to load the two bodies on.

"He's going to make his move any time now." Emily noted grimly.

"Hayley's got security around her, _right_?" Rossi asked suddenly, turning to JJ. The blonde nodded, eyes locked on the CSI's as they moved the bodies onto stretchers, covering them in white plastic.

"So what's our plan?" Emily questioned, turning to look at Hotch. The rest of the team did as well, except for JJ, who was still watching the bodies get wheeled out of the room. Finally, she was able to break her gaze and look at her boss.

"JJ, I want you to go to the motel and give Hayley the news. Make sure she's alright and stay with her-" Hotch was interrupted by a flash of lightening, followed by an extremely loud clap of thunder. Soon, the sound of rain hitting the roof filled the room.

"As I was saying; JJ, you stay with Hayley. The rest of you will be accompanying me to the police station to give the police officers whatever information we can." Hotch knew the plan wasn't his greatest, but they were nearly out of options.

JJ nodded, dreading having to tell Hayley the news. How the hell was she supposed to say it? The girl had already been traumatized seeing her original parents' killer right outside a restaurant, and now she was going to get the news that her adoptive parents had been slaughtered.

"Good luck." Emily said sincerely as she passed JJ on her way out of the bedroom, which had filled with the stench of blood.

"Thanks." JJ muttered, following the dark haired woman out of the room. She made her way down the stairs and out the door. Jennifer stood on the porch for a couple of seconds. It was pouring down rain. She braced herself before sprinting down the couple steps into the yard, and hurrying into the warmth of her SUV. JJ hadn't realized how cold the evening was until she felt the contrast from being outside to being in her vehicle. Shivering, she started the SUV and started back towards the motel.

* * *

JJ pulled into one of the parking spaces in the motel lot and shut the SUV off. She squinted to see through the rain covered windshield, up onto the balcony of the motel. She could see that Hayley's door was open, and she seemed to be arguing with the officer. Taking a deep breath, Jennifer got out of the driver's seat and raced towards the stairs. Once out of the rain, she slowed down a bit, ascending the stairs. Much to her dismay, she came to the top of the flight and was forced to walk down to where Hayley was waiting.

"JJ! What the hell is going on? He won't tell me anything!" Hayley exclaimed as she caught sight of the blonde SSA.

"You can go." JJ said, addressing the flustered looking police officer. He nodded quickly and then hurried to the steps.

"Hayley, go inside." JJ said. The teenager detected something in the blonde's voice that made her oblige quickly.

"Where were you? JJ please, tell me something." Hayley begged. JJ took a breath before having her sit down on the bed, and then sitting next to her. She stared into the teenager's eyes, not wanting to destroy her blissful unknowingness.

"Hayley…Judie and Brad, your parents, were found dead in their bedroom this evening." JJ forced out, putting a gentle hand on the girl's back. Hayley's eyes widened and she stood up.

"No." The teenager said in disbelief. She made a break for the door, and burst out into the rain. JJ followed her.

"Hayley, stop!" JJ called after the running teen, as she watched her descend the stairs, into the parking lot. Finally, she stopped and turned around.

"Just leave me alone, please!" The girl's voice was barely audible above the pounding of the rain. Hayley was already soaked and after a few seconds, she turned around and started trudging towards a bench at the end of the parking lot. JJ kept a careful eye on her, but decided to let her have some time to herself for a while.

* * *

20 minutes later, JJ was shivering, still standing on the balcony. She was in a jacket, and not even that wet and she was freezing. So naturally, Hayley had to be much colder. The girl had remained motionless on the park bench, allowing herself to be drenched by the cold rain. Only two lights remained on in the parking lot, and were on the far end, away from Hayley's position, so she was barely visible. Sighing, JJ started towards the stairs and walked into the rain.

JJ fought her way through the pouring rain to the bench where Hayley sat. Due to the rain, the blonde couldn't tell if she was crying or not, especially with the blank expression on her face.

"Hayley? Sweetie, you should come inside. It's freezing out here." JJ said, sitting down beside her. She got a slight shake of the head in response.

"Hun, you're going to get hypothermia." Jennifer exaggerated a bit, trying to think of a way she could get the broken teen to go back to her motel room.

"Agent Jareau, when you're sister died….you know that feeling you got? Your heart drops and races at the same time whenever you think about her. And your stomach twists when a million memories and pictures come flying back into your head? Now imagine that times four." Hayley said, her voice cracking as she did so. Jennifer couldn't think of anything to say, so she pulled the teen into a hug. Finally, she felt Hayley's body start to shake with sobs and the girl wrapped her arms around Jennifer as well. It was then that they both heard the click of a gun behind them.

_**Terrible place to stop, I know. But please please please leave some reviews! It really helps me to update quicker! **_


End file.
